Technology
Developments changing the Vista City World Computers Trilogic Processors --''' the next really big development in computers enhanced by the Galan Database but the advances was in development before it was discovered. Tri-logic processors over come the material/size limitation to Mores Law. Tri-logic processors in a large neural net will pass the Data/Prometheus Threshold allowing the creation of Artificial Intelligence computers that are self aware. The inevitable has happened, AI computers are popping up all over, some not so controlled. The list is long and getting longer. Medical 'Cancer Screening Rig --' No one is sure how to class this one. These telephone booth sized rigs are popping up at major hospitals the world around. The Collegium Arcane walks in with it and asks where they want it put. It cures cancer. You stand in the booth, a literal screen runs through your body, and all the cancer bits are stuck to the screen. It's magic. No, it's magic. The thing works via magic. That is all anyone not one of these wizards knows. 'Cloning --' This has been given a huge boost by the defunct Vegan Infiltrators. Both the method of creating clones and the hardware to force grow clones was discovered and enough science exists to understand and duplicate the devices found. Cloning was the last nut in the regeneration process. 'In Vitro fetal development --' Again the Vegans inadvertently have provided this technology. The cloning individual organs is now possible. 'Regeneration --' Process discovered at the Mayo Clinic. It is ready for prime time, The first regeneration rig is now located at the Mayo Clinic. They have a waiting list and are building more. Other 'Anti-Gravity --' Cracked: Compact anti-gravs now available. Artificial gravity in space craft with units small enough to retrofit ships as small as the Lancer. Anti-gravity replusor lifts for cars, yeah, 11 years late but the Jetsons style flying car is a reality. Hobbyists have been building flying cars. (FAA approval and license required.) The Chrysler 300 "Everglide", the first production anti-gravity car is rolling off the lines. 'Protein Sequencer --' Artificial meat. Development has reached steak. Most people find it palatable if not the best in the taste and texture departments. Carniculture rigs are in place on the Moon and Mars. Flavors of beef, turkey, chicken, pork, and various fish are available. The texture and flavors have been refined to the point you really cannot tell real from grown. The prices are dropping and the farmers are running scared. Moo cows are still cheaper and made by unskilled labor. However, the big fish are now cheaper by Carniculture. Swordfish, shark, the big tuna, and other large and scare fish are back on the menu without depleting the ocean. PETA is blubbering in the corner. The food science people are flogging the thing for vegetables as well. Power 'Fusion reactor --' Everything from small jet engine sized impulse drives to city sized power plants. Fusion has firmly taken over, except in areas of fear and control. The saying is Fusion is Freedom, and those that do not love freedom have noted it. 'Krellite Cells --' The battery everyone wanted. One cell the size of three lead acid car batteries can power a car from one end of the country to the other without recharging. The internal combustion engine is dead and production cars are now universally electric. '''Solo System" Krellite cell for total household use. Combined with the standard electrical grid connection it assures an uninterrupted source of household current for the whole house in the event of any interruption in service for a week or more depending on instillation. Several new constructions of large buildings have includes this technology. 'Antimatter --' Antimatter cores are deployed. Warp drive is reality. Large antimatter production plants are in production. The debate is over massive solar satellites or smaller satellites in a cluster. Both formats have their fanatical proponents. Both are in use. The debate continues. Transporation Space 'Ares --' Passenger version of the Delta i. Used mainly for orbit to Moon travel. 'Boeing 808 Starliner --' Impulse power orbital capable Areospace liner. Up to 600 passengers or a like amount of cargo orbit and back. Runway lading only. 'Delta I "Ares II" -- ' (Delta "Eye" not Delta One). cargo lift with ten times the capacity of a shuttle, but light on passenger space. These are the craft building the Moon and Mars. Runway or vertical take off and landing. 'El Aurian runabout -- ' Damaged high tech warp drive ship currently being studied. Fixing this thing is proving a bear. That gravitic mine messed it up good. '"The Gadget" --' 23rd century "Vulcan shuttle" with warp sled. A gift from the Ane History Scouts. Still treated as a special toy. It has not been placed in general service. 'The Beast ---' Damaged Kulad ship found in Colorado. Currently in the hands of the Corps of Discovery. Not considered fast or large enough for exploration it is used as an in system shuttle. 'Lancer 50g -- ' The size of a large executive jet. 12 couches, a hold of equal size. If you fit it with all couches it will carry 24. It has a separate egress airlock. They are used mainly for small scale transport to the Moon or Mars and back. They are comfortable enough to stay in for a week if you cut the crew to six with cargo. That gives you sleeping room. Yes they have a toilet and gravity. 'Shepard Class Cruiser --' Impulse interplanetary ship, 1500 tons 350 feet long. crew of 50. It has two airlocks, crew quarters a galley, medical bay, bridge, engineering, wardroom, can dock and carry 2 Lancers or a single Delta i, and so forth. All the comfort of an old flush deck four stacker. Which for a space craft is the bleedin' Ritz. 'Challenger Class Cruiser --' In production. 3000 tones, crew of 100. 420 feet long and full gravity. A warp drive ship. This one is armed and has force fields for shielding and to stiffen the structure of the craft. Smooth skinned all components are inside the hull. 'Vulcan Ship --' Damaged Vulcan warp drive scout ship. Repaired and returned to the Vulcan Embassy. 'X-100 -- ' Warp Drive prototype -- Shipped to the Smithsonian. Ground Transportation The internal combustion engine is dead. Krellite cells have made the pure electric car practical and inexpensive. One krellite cell weighting no more than three standard lead-acid batteries can power a standard sedan from New York to LA and back. It takes every bit as much electrical power to charge the thing, but it breaks the range barrier without sacrificing performance and cargo. With the 700 pound plus engine gone you get even more cargo. Plug in electric is the future that is currently waving. Trucks are likewise benefiting from the technology. A cross country truck can recharge in the time it takes the driver to catch some shut eye, and really doesn't have to charge but once every several days. Trucks with larger sleepers are appearing. A three driver team can keep an overland truck moving 24/7. Electrical motors being about the most reliable technology period, maintenance costs have plummeted. The most expensive things left are tires and chow. Locomotives are being built with the fusion generation right on board. Pour in water. Railroads are doing the filtering off track and pouring the deuterium rich mix directly in the locomotives. Sea Transportation The new generation of ships is fusion powered. They float in the fuel Goodbye oil spills forever. Does anyone want to buy some super tankers? Weapons 'Phasers --' On line and replacing firearms at least with the police. The Colt production model has three stun and one lethal setting. All the colt models have a ring lock for security. Colt has stunners as well with light and medium stun settings. Smith & Wesson, Ruger, and Remington have models on the the market. Category:Technology Category:Business Category:Culture